AMOR SIN LIMITE DE VELOCIDAD
by LUCKA-SAMA
Summary: esta tampoco es de poderosos espero y les guste comenten-suspendido -
1. Chapter 1

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi con este proyecto que prometi la trama se las explicare despues puesto que ahora por decicion propia bueno sin dar tantos rodeos los veo abajo una cosa mas el primer cap explicare mucho asi que sera largo bueno ahora si los veo abajo

(hablare en primera persona y narrare aparte )

-AMOR SIN LIMITE DE VELOCIDAD-

CAP 1 en sus marcas listos fuera, el inicio de la historia

MOMOKO PDV

bueno otro dia mas en la patetica de mi vida, si soy momoko akutsutsumi hija de los famosos abogados que se dedican a representan a quien pueda pagar mas y ellos quieren que me dedique al negocio familiar pero yo no quiero me gustaria mas ser una repostera pero cada ves que les digo a mis papas o se sueltan diciendo que es una tonteria o que mejor me dedique a seguir estudiando e pensado en mil formas de escaparme pero es inutil ya cuento con 16 años y voy ala mas prestigiosa escuela de paga de el mundo la escuela preparatoria new higsnederland soy de las mejores en mi clase puesto que si no saco sobresalientes me reprenderian en mi casa, lo que no saben mis padres y ninguno en la escuela es que hace poco descubri que una moto puede ser divertida y al mismo tiempo peligrosa.

todo comenzo un dia que sali con permiso de mis padres a una salida por el centro puesto que me vieron con cara de aburrida y ahi que iva caminando vi pasar a unos chicos en moto casi me ivan a atropellar pero gracias a mis reflejos pude quitarme a tiempo, pero senti algo, como si yo fuera en la moto fue emoscionante y desde ese dia quise poseer una, gracias a que mis padres me dan una modica cantidad de dinero que ahorro pude comprarme una, no es igual ala que vi pero si es como la que quiero, es una HONDA color negro con detalles rosas o yo diria que mas rosa que nada, fue dificil aprender a manejarla,despues de caida tras caida tras caida aprendi y ahora cada noche sin falta voy a una carretera desierta y condusco hasta que me harte como dije es una sensacion unica conducir, el aire golpeandote la cara, la velocidad aumentar a cada momento, y la adrenalina desvordarse, claro que cada noche me tengo que vestir de modo que no me reconoscan hoy presisamente cuento con unos jeens todos gastados color negros una playera rosa ajustada y encima una chamarra de cuero negra, me pongo mis deportivas que me acompañaron desde siempre, para evitar que me reconoscan la cara me pongo unos lentes obscuros y mi cabello lo trenzo para que no me estorve, la moto a sido facil de esconder puesto que mis padres revisan personalmente cada rincon de la casa y ahora la escondo en un lugar mas apropiado en la escuela, el estacionamiento de adentro nadie lo usa asi que solo la meto y la cubro de manera que paresca que es solo mugrero arumbado.

FIN DE PDV MOMOKO

(bueno ahora otro punto de vista de una persona diferente)

PDV MIYAKO

hola soy miyako gotokuji y se podra decir que no soy feliz puesto que mis padres viajan demasiado dado que mi madre es vendedora de bienes raices y mi padre comerciante internacional o sea que vende cualquier cosa que le pongan en la mano, claro si la cosa tiene un valor sumamente valioso, mi madre quiere que estudie una carrera que no megusta y es la carrera de medicina y la verdad yo con la sangre me desmallo, lo que en verdad me apasiona es ser diseñadora me gusta la comvinacion de las telas sus texturas y todo lo que se comvinan con ellas, pero mi mama que es la extricta me dice que soy ridicula que mi sueño no vale la pena en cambio mi papa la apoya, me encuentro sola en este mundo, la que me cuida es mi abuela y ella sinceramente no me deja ser yo, esta obsesionada con las normas de estiqueta japonesa, ella es dueña de una cadena nacional de aguas termales en todo japon, y yo que cuento con 16 años y asisto a una escuela bastante ostentosa llamada new higsnederland, una escuela para niños ricos.

solo me mantengo porque descubri algo que me puede sacar de mi monotona vida, si la verdad el mundo de las carreras en moto callejeras me atrapo sus modas introvertidas y su pasion por correr es muy llamtivo ahora que soy menor de edad ya cuento con una, si yo la timida y reservada miyako soy una chica apasionada por las carreras, como mi mesada es bastante ahorre durante un tiempo y adquiri una HONDA en color azul con detalles en negro, al momento que la vi me quede enamorada, al principio al empezar a manejarla me costo mucho trabajo pues es mas dificil que andar en bicicleta, despues de practicar un tiempo ya me es mas facil conducirla, ahora sin falta cada noche voy y corro en un bosque que tengo cerca puesto que practique mucho en carretera ahora quiero probar en otro terreno, el esconderla es facil ya que en mi casa nunca van al patio de atras, la escondo en un monton de arboles arebuscados y la guardo como si fuera mi vida misma ahora mismo estoy conduciendo, y si me descubren seria fatal por eso me visto de una manera que no fuera tipica de mi, llevo puesto unos shorts azul marino unas botas sin tacon arriba de la rodilla negras, un top negro y encima un chaleco azul, mi cabello lo agarro en una coleta baja, y porto unos lentes negros estilo mercedes oye que este escondiendome no quiere decir que tenga que vestir como vagabundo.

FIN DE PDV MIYAKO

(como dije un poco mas arriba segura otro punto de vista)

KAORU PDV

despues de las constantes giras de mi papa y mi hermano ya que son los corredores en motocross de el momento ahora nos acentamos en japon y me mandan ala escuela una de niños presumidos si niños ricos creo que se llama new higsnederland, mis padres quieren que estudie una carrera en la cual deje algo que aprender en la vida si quieren que estudie para maestra, si la verdad no me interesa, yo siempre me vi como la oveja negra de la familia, yo quiero correr pero no de la misma forma que mi hermano Dai no yo soy mas libertina me gusta sentir la emocion en cada vuelta es por eso que con mi moto HONDA verde con negro salgo en las noches para pasear, salgo ala ciudad ya que ala media noche no hay nadie en las calles, eh oido que ay carreras callejeras pero por mas que busco a alguien que me pueda decir como puedo participar, dado que no me importa que me reconoscan en las calles me visto de manera habitual mi pants color verde una playera negra pegada, mis deportivas ya gastadas porcierto, mi cabello rebelde corto lo tapo con una gorra en tonalidades manzana verde y para que no me cale en los ojos el aire acompaño mis ojos con unos lentes de deportes, ahora grito mientras hago el caballito en mi moto esque estan emocionante pasar por la calle y hacer acrobacias con mi vehiculo, ya me voy puesto que mañana tengo instituto y si no voy me pueden quitar la moto.

FIN KAORU PDV

(ahora otro punto de vista dije que les mostraria todos los puntos de vista de los personajes que saldran )

BRICK pdv

eme aqui otra vez en esta absurda vida, despues que nustros padres se separaran, porque digo nostros, porque somos tres incluyendome a mi, bueno retomando el tema, mi mama adquirio nustra custodia ella es propietaria de una empresa mayoritaria de fabricacion de autopartes y mi padre un famoso empresario, es por eso que asistimos a una escuela extravagante para gente extravagante, pero no voy a hablar de eso hablare de lo que soy bueno, en correr motos en carreras callejeras yo junto amis hermanos somos conocidos como los tres dragones de los caminos si lo se un nombre muy estupido, nadie nos a logrado vencer somos conocidos por humillar a los adversarios de una manera tan patetica que se van llorando, mi HONDA color negro y detalles rojos la arregle de tal manera que la siento como uno mismo con ella, mi madre no se da cuenta que tenemos tales vehiculos en nuestro poder ya que las escondemos con un socio llamdo sakamoto el nos hace el favor de cuidarlas, mi apodo es el dragon de el fuego mi velocidad hace que el suelo pareca que tiene llamas, mi forma de vestir cuando voy a una carrera es normal llevo unos jeens negros totalmente, mis comverse igual pero con cintas rojas, traigo siempre rameras en color rojo y una chaqueta en color negro, y mi inseparable gorra que cubre mis cabellos naranjas, pocos son los que nosconocen ya que cuando ganamos nos vamos en seguida.

FIN PDV BRICK

PDV BOOMER

algunos se han preguntado que es estar separados de su familia o por lo menos de sus padres, pues yo lo vivo en carne propia, me llamo boomer him apeido de mi padre dado que mi madre no ha sacado ese apeido, por mi parte yo me considero un chico desafortunado, no me quejo de mi estilo de vida es de aquellos que quisiera tener cuaquiera, voy a una preparatoria para gente de poder el nombre no lo recuerdo, pero voy junto con mis hermanos si porque somos 3 incluiendome, uno de mis secretos esque en las noches salgo junto a mis 2 hermanos a correr en moto ya que por algunos rumores dicen que somos los mejores nos conocen como los dragones de los caminos.

a mi me conocen como el dragon de el viento que por mi velocidad soy capaz de alcanzar ami hermano de color rojo conocido como el dragon de el fuego, por otro lado mi HONDA negra con lineas azul rey casi notables que la arregle despues de adquirirla puesto que al principio no me gustaba como estaba la cambie totalmente, ya que en cada carrera en la cual competia individualmente terminaba ganando por mayor distancia, siempre que salgo a correr me visto de manera comoda por lo regular me pongo unos comverse negros con cintas azules, un pantalon estilo militar negro, y mi sudadera azul marino asi me conocen los que van por la carretera.

FIN DE PDV BOOMER

PDV BUTCH

la verda nunca estube tan comforme con la vida, despues de el divorcio de mis padres ya puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana ya que no tengo la supervicion que tenian anteriormente, yo butch him hago lo que quiero cuando quiero, si con la obligancion de ir a una escuela de pura gente ambisiosa no me quejo ya que mientras pagues no te corren, asi que hago todo lo que quiero mientras mi mama pague, la otra cosa buena esque en las noches salgo con mis bobos hermanos a correr en moto, con mi HONDA negra y detalles verdes corro como un tornado, porque? pues porque el que va detras de mi queda tirado y devastado es por eso que conocen como los dragones de caminos.

a mi me conoces como el dragon de la tierra, porque cuando paso todo queda en la tierra incluyendo a los que estan en las motos, por mi parte no es el ganar mas bien es como van a terminar destrosados los que me retan ya que no hay satisfaccion mas grande que la que deja el haber humillado a tu aponente, cada vez que me ven correr se asustan dicen que mi imagen es de un demonio , pues no se porque yo me veo normal siempre llevo mis jeens negros comverse negras con cintas color verde petroleo, una polera verde y encima una chaqueta negra, y como mi cabello es un poco largo lo agarro en una coleta por atras y dejo una chasquilla cubriendo mi ojo derecho, asi que si me ven temanme y no me reten porque termminaran en el suelo todos demacrados.

FIN PDV BUTCH

NARRADOR

bueno quien podria creer que un motivo en particualar pueda unir a 6 personas y no en un plano de amistad si no ya a uno mas profundo, e aqui esta historia que lo demostrara ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno se puede decir que este especie de resumen algo en comun bueno ya vieron que tienen bastantes cosas en comun pues la historia en si se desemvolvera sola bueno nos vemos en el sig cap

SaYoNaRa


	2. Chapter 2

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya regrese con otro capitulo de la historia no tengo mucho que decir dudas las aclaro en el sig cap como simepre las ppgz no me pertenecen bla bla ... que empiece el cap los veo abajo

-AMOR SIN LIMITE DE VELOCIDAD-

cap 2 primera vuelta, conociendo a mi equipo

todos los chicos se dirigian ala esuela sin saber que una simple revista podria cambiar sus vidas, bueno vallamos a ver como empieza su dia unos de los personajes

MOMOKO PDV

Bueno amaneci de lo mas normal en verdad no quisiera ir ala escuela es aburrido aparte de que quisiera volver a correr e oido rumores sobre competencias callejeras, me considero buena a mi parecer ya que practico sin sesar cada noche, bueno como siempre me aseo me visto con mi uniforme si aunque sea escuela de paga no nos permitesn ir como queramos, mi uniforme de 3 piezas es comodo a mi parecer, una falda cafe corta bueno extremadamente corta una playera estilo polo y encima el saco con el logotipo de la escuela, como no nos dicen nada si llevamos algo para adornar el uniforme me permito traer mi cabello con un lazo hecho moño en mi cabello naranja, combina extremadamente bien con mis ojos raramente rosas, mis medias color azul marino me llegan arriba de la rodilla, despues de que termino de vestirme me encamino al comedor ahi me esperan mi mama, papa y mi odiosa hermana kuriko, ya van muchas veces que casi me atrapa saliendo en las noches pero de una u otra forma salgo bien librada, me siento y empiezo a desayunar y como siempre empiezan las preguntas de mis padres

MAMA:y bien momoko como vas en los estudios

MOMOKO:(ay siempre lo mismo como si no supieran que soy de las mejores en la clase) [sonrisa falsa] bien mama el profesor me felicito nuevamente

PAPA: esa es mi hija ya quiero ver como sacas el negocio tu sola

MOMOKO:(de nuevo lo mismo que no entienden que no quiero ser abogada)[dandole la razon sonrisa falsa] si padre veras que lo hare mejor que nadie

KURIKO:[sonrisa picara] y momoko dinos aun no tienes novio, porque segun mis amigas te han visto con un joven en la clase je

MOMOKO:( de nuevo kuriko esa nunca entiende sera mejor que me defienda )[defensiva sonrisa de autosuficiencia]no kuriko si me ven hablar con un chico es con dexter el presidete de el consejo estudiantil y yo como la vice presidenta tenemos que hablar de ciertos asuntos ... bueno si me disculpan me ire tengo que ir al colegio

salgo de el comedor donde me espera un chofer en la puerta, salimos y antes de llegar ala escuela le pido que se detenga puesto que hay una tienda donde compro unas revistas de moda y la que me urge adquirir el nuevo numero de motoshop ay viene las nuevas mejoras autoparte y proximas carreras, yo la compro porque tiene un monton de consejos que me ayudan a mejorar mi ¨blossom¨ asi llamao a mi moto, escondo la revista entre las demas y me vuelvo a subir al coche para encaminarme ala escuela, en unos momentos llego y me encuentro con el gusrdia de la entrada y lo saludo como todos los dias desde que entre ala prepa, me encamino a mi aula para encontrarme con desxter el siempre me a apoyado, sabe que no quiero ser abogada, para muchos que no lo sepan el tiene un laboratorio propio gracias al dinero de su padre, el junto con su hermana me apoyan pero no saben que condusco mi moto.

bueno presto atencion hasta que llegue el profesor ya en el descanso me dedico a ojear mi revista.

(nos regresaremos hasta donde despierta miyako)

Como todos los dias me levanto me aseo en mi terma que esta en mi cuarto y concluyo vistiendome con mi uniforme, esta escuela no es como las demas ya que nos obligan a usar uniforme,(ya saben como es imagineselo en miyako) dado que nos pertmiten utilizar cualquier cosa para identificarlo en vez de la tipica coleta que se lleva me hago dos coletas en los lados en cairel de manera que me siento comoda asi, me dispongo bajar siendo recibida por la ama de llaves una señora ya algo mayor pero amable.

MINERVA: (sonrisa) buenos dias señorita miyako como amanecio

MIYAKO: muy bien minerva, donde esta mi abuela

MINERVA : ya se encuentra en el comedor desayunando

MIYAKO: bueno sera mejor que valla a hacerle compañia

asi me dirijo a donde esta mi abuela, una señora de mas de 60 años, lleva puesto un kimono color vino y se sienta en el piso en un lado de la mesa corta cuedrada y me habla mientras toma un sorvo de té para pasar su comida

ABUELA:(seria ) miyako rapido desayuna para que vallas ala escuela

MIAKO:(nunca un saludo de buenos dias es tan fria es que no se puede pedir un poco de amor como las demas abuelitas les dan a sus nietos)[sentandose y al mismo tiempo le responde } si abuela

despues de esa palabras ya no me hablo, es asi siempre, termino de desayunar y me espera james mi chofer personal el me lleva y me trae a donde sea a peticion de mi abuela, james es un hombre ya mayor casi de la misma edad que mi abuela el sabe que no me gusta la etiqueta y es mi complise para lo de mi afan sobre la moda, como cada tercer dia me lleva al puesto de revista que esta antes de llegar ala escuela y me deja unos segundos para escijer unas revistas sobre moda y ya que estoy ahi cmpro la revista de motos llamada motoshop en ella puedo ver mas moda que se usa, aunque james sepa lo de mi aficion sobre la moda no sabe que tengo una moto y corro en la noche.

e querido saber donde se puede correr careras ya que e oido que en un lugar puedes competir por el titulo de un monte, quiero saber donde es, esperen esa no es nuestra vice presidenta de el consejo estudiantil que acaba de salir de la tienda, bueno alo mejor compra un material para algo en la escuela, estoy en el mismo salon que ellas pero no le hablo a menos que tenga que ver con el consejo estudiantil puesto que soy la secretaria, ya me voy porque si llego tarde puede ser malo me subo nuevamente al coche que me llevo ala escuela en en muy poco tiempo, ya instalada en mi sitio espero a que llegue el profesor, en el descanso podre ver mi revista , asi vere que otra mejora le hago a ¨bublles¨a si llamo a mi moto esque ya le agarre cariño.

(regresemos una ves mas ahora con kaoru)

maldito despertador sabia que no debia haberme desvelado correr por la noche ensima de ¨butercup¨es la emocion mas grande que podria existir, ya me levanto si no mi hermano mas pequeño sho puede venir a molestar el junto ami hermano mayor se van mas temprano y quedo ultimas ya que mi padre va a ver la publicidad y mi madre atiende su propio negocio una cadena de restaurantes chinos en todo japon pero ahora solo se dedica al que esta en la avenida principal, me aseo muy peresosamente y me visto con el fastidioso uniforme lo malo de esa escuela es que tiene que llevar uniformes muy a sus moños, (ahora imaginenselo con kaoru el uniforme) no les hago el caso nesesario en la estetica pues llevo desfajada la blusa y me pongo las deportivs de deporte no me dicen nada ya que mientras pague y lleve lo que es el uniforme no habra problema en ese medio, ahora bajo y me recibe el mayordomo raphael es algo joven 25 años casi los mismos de mi hermano, que me da mi desayuno y veo que no ay nadie como siempre es costubre me espera un carro para llevrme ala escuela pero no quiero asi que les doy la mañana y que me recojan en la tarde, tomo mi skate y salgo en marcha.

como el ejemplar de mi revista favorita sale cada 3 dia hago una parada rapida en el puesto que esta cerca de la escuela y me compro un ejemplar de motoshop reconosco que ay viene algun reportaje sobre mi hermano pero por eso no la compro lo hago porque ay viene lo mejor sobre todos los tipos de motos, trucos, mejoras y uno que otro buen diseño no esque tenga algo de malo mi moto pero no esta de mas ver algo nuevo no? ahora retomo mi camino ala escuela para pasar otro aburrido dia, bueno a exepcion de la clase de deportes me gusta mucho hacer cosas distntas por ejemplo soy la comisionada de ed fsica en el consejo estuddiantil, aparte de capitana en el equipo de soccer, llego al salon y veo que no llegue tarde, solo espero que no venga mi peor pesadilla

(bueno ahora dare un punto de vista general )

por otro lado 3 chicos ya habia salido de su casa para ir ala escuela, mientra uno comenta

BOOMER: oye brick podemos ir a ver si salio el nuevo numero de la revista

BUTCH: si vamos quiero ver que ay de nuevo y que dicen sobre los nuevos modelos de motos

BRICK: si porque no aun tenemos tiempo

decian tre jovenes de la misma estatura solo que vestian diferente, el primero de una cabellera anaranjada cubierta por su gorra roja, sus ojos resaltaban por ser de color rojo sangre, portaba el uniforme de el instituto de manera propia el pantalon negro sus zapatos igual, su camisa abierta de los dos primeros botones al igual que su saco color cafe con el logotipo de la escuela, el sig igual que el primero llevaba su pantalon negro y zapatos pero aexepcion de que traia el saco totalmente abierto dejando ver la playera blanca, el a comparacion de el primero llevaba su pelo amarrada en una coleta por la parte de atras, y adelante con una chasquilla cubriendo uno de sus ojos color verde, y el ultimo si portaba su uniforme correctamente, su cabello rubio entre peinado y despeinado hacian juego con sus ojos color azul como el mar, los tres se dirigieron ala tienda que esta casi llegando ala escuela, dado que su casa no esta muy retirada pueden ir a pie se adentran y adquieren su tan presiada revista, e inmediatamnete llegan a la escuela.

al mometo de que llegaran todos llega la profesora una señora no tan grande dado que se podia ver de unos 28 años, comienza a dar clase todo tranquilo blossom dexter y brick siempre dando a destacar puesto que entre estos 3 siempre llegaban a los primeros lugares, por otro lugar las clases terminaron dando asi paso a el descanso la parte favorita de las chicas pues van a ver su revista, una sale antes la otra le sigue y la tercera se fue esperando a que todos salieron tomo algo de su mochila al igual que las otras dos y salio, algo que jamas pensaria que pasara paso, las tres ivan caminado por distinto camino pero en una conexion que ay entre los pasillos las tres chocaron ocasionando la atencion por parte de los que se encontraban ahi, lo comun en las tres esque salio un mismo objeto volando sus revistas, por una parte miyako la ocultaba con otra revista la cual salio para oto lado,momoko tambien la escondia entre una revista de informacion irrelevante, mientras kaoru la llebaba asi a simple vista, mas pueda ser cosa de el destino o casualidad, las tres cojieron la misma revista sin darse cuenta

MIYAKO:(susurro) ehh devuelvanmela es mia

MOMOKO:(susurro) no es mia yo la traia

KAORU:(susurro ) no denmela yo la compre

cabe mencionara que ya todos seguian su camino, mientras las tres ya viendose descubiertas recojen sus revista ya encontradas y se van al tejado de la escuela y comienzan a hablar

MOMOKO: a ver diganme que hacen con esas revistas, que yo sepa a usds no se les ve cara de motociclistas

MIYAKO: lo mismo para usd momoko una persona con su estatus es raro que lleve esa revista nada profesional

KAORU: yo no se de que hablan mi padre es promotor de mi hermano asi que es natural que me gusten esas cosas

MOMOKO: usds tambien cierto

LAS 2: de que hablas

MOMOKO: no se hagan tienen una pasion al igual que yo alas motos no es asi

MIYAKO: tambien usd momoko pense que yo era la unica con esta obsesion

MOMOKO: hablame de tu, porfavor y tu kaoru que me podrias decir por tu afan de las motos

KAORU: no pues nada solo que desde pequeña por ver a mi hermano correr quise intentarlo

MIYAKO: mi motivo es algo diferente, a mi me gusta como es su moda como se expresan de tal manera que no les dicen nada

MOMOKO: bueno mi motivo en particular no es el mas normal que digamos, me llamo la atencion como se puede ir a una velocidad sin frenar y cosas asi

suena la campana de regreso a clase no si antes alguien hable

MOMOKO: bueno chicas le propongo algo

KAORU: que es

MOMOKO: bueno nos vemos en el punto abandonado que ay alas afueras de la ciudad a la media noche lleven su moto

MIYAKO: gran idea nos vemos en ese punto hasta entonces

KAORU: no suena nada mal, ya nos vemos a media noche

todas se dirigieron al aula de lo mas normal no sin ser captadas por 3 chicos que estaban al final de la clase, porque? pues ellos asistieron ala paltica ya que se encontraban al otro lado de la azotea y se les hizo facil escuchar lo que decian las chicas, dado que se sentaba los tres seguidos comeentaron entre ellos

BUTCH: oye brick que tal si les hacemos una visita a esas tres

BOOMER: si brick vamos a divertrnos hace mucho que no corremos con agluien bueno

BRICK: si par de cabezas huecas quien asegura que seran buenas

BUTCH: bueno solo a que prueben algo de en lo que se meten

BRICK: estabien porque no no tenemos carreras programadas

entre una cosa y otra continuo la clase muy amenamente, en a cual los mismos tres hacen relucir porque son los mejores, siguio la clase de educacion fisica, no cabe mecionar que todos eran buenos, que sean ricos no es motivo para ser unos blandengues, en esta clase se pusieron a jugar quemados, (menciono cada quien tiene distinto tipo de condicion, por ejemplo momoko hace cualquier arte marcial, miyako solo practica karate, y kaoru por ser mas agrsiva practica cualquier deporte asi portan una condicion exelente, los chicos practican cualquier deporte que les impongan entre muchas artes marciales o pelea que se les impongan) despues de unos minutos solo quedaban 6 personas las cuales fueron llamados por el profesor

KUMIKO: chicos dado que usds son los unicos que quedan tienen que eliminar uno de el equipo contrario para poder ganar, capitanes momoko brick expongan una estrategia tienen 5 minutos

los que quedaban en cada equipo ya los conocen, momoko llamo a las 2 integrantes que faltaban y comenzo a hablar

MOMOKO. muy buen chicas observe como juegan y no se si sean de estrategias pero les propongo algo0 con lo cual podemos ganar facilmente

MIYAKO : de que hablas

MOMOKO: de que solo podemos ganar si comfian en mi

KAORU: habla en este momento, que quieres decir

MOMOKO: bueno a que los tres que quedan, me e fijado que la traen contra nosotras y viendo que su capitan es el him inteligente y muy bruto por cierto haran algo que nos desagrade tendran la ¨delicadesa¨ de tratarnos mal, kaoru viendo tu relacion por el him mas rudo creo que te covendra atras, miyako tu esquivas muy bien asi cada ves que nesesitemos algo podras hacernos de ayuda, kaoru tus bolas pegan duro me fije en eso asi que por eso te dejo atras apuntaras a cualquiera y yo por mi parte cere central mi trabajo es darle al capitan me pasaran las bolas ayudare para que no les alcanzen a dar, solo una cosa esos tres son bueno me fije muy bien

MIYAKO/ KAORU: entendido

por otro lado los chicos tambien hablaban

BRICK: ya saben el plan verdad

BUTCH: si claro aplasta y conquista

BOOMER: pero brick que no lo notaste ellas si son un hueso duro de roer no por nada quedaron ultimas

BRICK: tanto tu como yo sabemos que es asi pero nosotros no nos guiamos por planes si no por instinto

BUTCH: si lloron ganaremos de una u otra forma

BRICK. aparte es tan predecible la sabelotodo, ella cuenta con la ruda y la bebe llorona asi que sera pan comido

KUMIKO: CHICOS YA PREPARENSE

los dos equipos se acomodaron toamaron las pelotas y al momento de el silbatazo comenzaron a abentarse las pelotas, miyako esquivaba todo lo que le mandaban y al mismo tiempo cojia una pelota y la lanzaba, kaoru dado que estaba atras solo podia mandar ya que no llegaban la pelota, momoko de una u otra manera no lograban darle las pelotas o la rozaban o ella misma se movia, por otro lado los chicos tambien estaban en la misma situacion butch aventaba todo alo loco, boomer por su agilidad interceptaba las pelotas y las aventaba brick abentaba todo lo que podia puesto que sus dos hermanos no dejaban llegar muchas pelotas adonde estaba, en un rapido salto momoko toma una pelota y la lanza interceptando a quien menos se lo esperaba

BOOMER: no me dio brick estamos muertos

BRICK: pero que jamas preve que ella pudiera jugar tambien

por coraje tomo una pelota que estaba en el suelo y se la avento ya que estaban saliendo y habia una escoba cerca de la puerta kaoru la toma y de manera que fuera kendo la golpea rompiendola como si fuera un corte limpio, esto lo vio butch y de inmediato imito a su hermano lanzo la pelota pero kaoru no la intercepro fue miyako que de un salto mortal la tomo entre sus 2 manos, todo esto ante la impactante mirada de los alumnos rapidamente el lugar exploto en aplausos y obasiones, mientras los hermanos estaban que rebentaban de la rabia.

MOMOKO: wua chicas de donde saben esos movimientos

MIYAKO: ji lo que pasa esque me entrenaron desde muy pequeña en artes marciales en el ambito de karate

KAORU: je a mi me gusta practicar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el movieminto fisico y practico de todo entre ellos el kendo

MOMOKO: bueno lo mio es algo parecido yo practico todas las artes marciales que hay cada fin de semana tomo cursos

alejado de ellas

BRICK: ahora si cuando las vemos en la noche pagaran por esta humillasion

BUTCH: si tienes razon no sabran ni que los golpeo

BOOMER: no hay duda

despues de ese acontecimiento siguieron las clases normalmente claro que con un poco de resentimiento entre los 6, el resto de el dia fue igual no hubo cambio y ya ala salida todos emocionados ya que sigue el fin de semana pero para 3 chicas eso no era lo importante si no lo que ocurriria en la noche ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno eso salio cualquier critica es bien recibida nos vemos

SaYoNaRa


	3. Chapter 3

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi repondo reviews

a qui la conti de la historia los veo abajo

-AMOR SIN LIMITE DE VELOCIDAD-

cap 3 segunda vuelta, alguien viene a retarnos

las chicas se fueron cada quien a su casa como normalmente lo harian no sin antes pedir correo elctronico numero de celular y una que otra cosa, por su parte momoko llego asu casa e hizo lo que comunmente hace saluda a sus padre molesta su pequeña hermana y se dirige a su cuarto a hacer los deberes que le dejaron en la escuela, por otro lado miyako al llegar a su casa de inmediato hace sus deberes y al terminar va con su abuela ya que todos los dias sin falta la pone a ensayar los movimientos correctos que debe hacer en frente ala sociedad o sea clases de etiqueta, kaoru cada vez al llegar a su casa come juega un rato videojuegos, y despues de un rato de hacer nada hace su tarea muy ala fuerza, todo eso hacen para acabar su dia, por otro lado los chicos primeramente terminan su tarea pues dicen qu si no la acaban primero les dara éresa hacerla despues, siguen o viendo la tv o salir a despejarse ya que como dije sigue el fin de semana.

momoko llevaba rato de haber acabado asi que prende su computador y revisa las actualisaciones de las paginas en las que esta suscrita, se acuerda de que pidio los correos y los agrega para su suerte esta conectada kaoru le manda un mensaje para empezar una comversacio

FAST BLOSSOM DICE: ey kaoru que haces

CRUEL BUTERCUP DICE: eh? quien eres

FAST BLOSSOM: no recuerdas ... soy momoko

CRUEL BUTERCUP DICE: ahhhh no pues nada aqui viendo una competencia de motocross de mi hermano

FAST BLOSSOM DICE: a si de casualidad tu hermano es dai matsubara el que sale en estos momentos en la champions world en la tele

CRUEL BUTERCUP DICE: si apoco lo estas viendo O,o

FSAT BLOSSOM: si

CUTE BUBLLES ONLINE

CUTE BUBLLES HA EVIADO UN ZUMBIDO

FAST BLOSSOM DICE: ola miyako

CRUEL BUTERCUP DICE: ola

CUTE BUBLLES DICE: ola chicas que hacen

FAST BLOSSOM DICE: aqui viendo la competenci de motos de el hermano de kaoru y tu

CUTE BUBLLES DICE: usds tambien, despues que acabe con mis lecciones de etiqueta corri y prendi la t.v y me puse a verlo ya va ganando

CRUEL BUTERCUP DICE: si lo estoy viendo ... oigan despues de lo que pase esta noche que haran

FAST BLOSSOM DICE: yo si las cosas salen bien terminar la prepa e independisarme

CUTE BUBLLES DICE: porque ?

FAST BLOSSOM DICE: lo que pasa esque mis padres quieren que estudie leyes sabiendo que no quiero lo que me apasiona ami es ser una repostera

CUTE BUBLLES DICE: a ti tambien te quieren obligar, yo estoy igual quieren que estudie medicina y lo que quiero ser es una diseñadora profesional pero cada vez que les digo eso amis padres me ignoran.

CRUEL BUTERCUP DICE: pense que era la unica en tener el futuro decidido pues mis padres tambien quieren decidir por mi, a fuersas quieren que estudie para maestra es lo peor terminando prepa me dedicare alo que quiero

CUTE BUBLLES DICE: yo tambien

FAST BLOSSOM: yo ogual no dejare que decidan mi futuro... bueno chicas ya son las 9: 30 pm asi que me desconecto para alistar lo que llevare puesto ya que no me deben reconocer cuando salga

CUTE BUBLLES DICE: si es cierto si mi familia se entera me matan yo tambien escojere algo que ponerme bueno bay

CUTE BUBLLES OFFLINE

CRUEL BUTERCUP DICE: bueno yo no me apuro sacare lo primero que encuetre nos vemos

CRUEL BUTERCUP OFFLINE

FAST BLOSSOM OFFLINE

las chicas decidian que ponerse, momoko por su parte decidio ponerse un short clor negro conjunto una blusa color rosa pastel, unas medias a rayas color rosa y negro y sus botines sin tacon, se metio a bañar ya que eran las 11: 20 pm terminando se puso lo que escogio y su pelo de manera que no le estorvara lo amarro en dos colestas bajas para terminar se puso su chaqueta de cuero negra y sus lentes, miyako ya habia terminado de asearse y se vistio de una manera no tipica de ella, fue nas flatz en color negro,unas calcetas arriba de las rodillas azules un short de mezclilla negro un poco arremangado dejando ver un poco de su pierna una blusa de tirantes azul cielo y ensima de ella una camisa de botones negra sin abrochar, su cabllo solo lo tomo de manera natural en una media coleta dejando caireles caer por su espalda,todo acompañado por sus lentes favoritos, kaoru no se molesto nada pues despues de bañarse tomo lo primero en su armario sus deportivas gastadas, un pantalon de mezclilla algo señido, un cinto acompañando al pantalon, traia una playera verde limon y encima una chamarra negra con lineas blancas alos costados, todo acompañado por su gorra que lleva siempre, sin olvidar los lente para cubrir sus ojos.

momoko muy discretamente sale de su casa por la ventana ya que da ala calle y se va lo mas rapido a la escuela que no tardo mucho en llegar subio a su moto y se fue al punto de reunion, miyako puesto que la casa es estilo japonesa su cuarto da a el patio trasero, toma su moto se encamina hacia afura por la puerta trasera se aleja un par de calles y se va hacia el punto de reunion, kaoru dado que no habia nadie ese da mas que la servidumbre y ellos ya estaban dormidos salio al garage tomo su moto salio ala calle y se alejo un poco y salio en marcha a donde se suponia que debian reunirse, en otro lado los chicos apenas ivan a salir, portaban la mima ropa con la cual los conocian (no se preocupen lavan la ropa) ivan en camino con su socio sakamoto por las motos, tomandolas fueron a donde se reunirian las chicas.

la primera en llegar fue momoko la cual ya se quitaba su casco para ver si alguna llegaba y a lo lejos se podia ver una moto en color azul la cual ya se acercab, de inmediato lo noto momoko ya que sus luces estaban tintineando, al momento de parar la chica saca su casco dejando ver el restro de miyako cubierto por unas gafas obscuras

MOMOKO: buena frenada

MIYAKO: gracias pero que puntual eres verdad

MOMOKO: simpre

de repente oyen un clacson dejando ver una moto en colores verde esmeralda que llegaba hacia las chicas y frenaba frente a ellas, se saca el casco dejando ver a una chica de pelo azabache que se puso una gorra en seguida

KAORU: bueno aqui estoy que planeas

MOMOKO: muy impasiente pero les dire que tal una carrera para ver que tan buenas somos

MIYAKO: pero de que serviria

KAORU: no suena nada mal pero como dijo ella de que serviria

MOMOKO: no se si aigan oido sobre las carreras callejeras que se organisan aqui ... bueno lo que quiero probar esque si serviriamos para correr

KAORU: ahora si hablamos mi idioma, pero para que nos hasta aqui

MOMOKO: creo que no e sido la unica en salir a toda la ciudad verdad

MIYAKO: si ya la e recorrido toda

KAORU: me la se aun si tengo vendados los ojos

MOMOKO: bueno que les parece una carrera a campo traviesa, las tres partiremos de aqui y nuestra meta sera la alcaldia que esta en el centro de la ciudad, ningun obstaculo las podra detener y la que llegue primero le hablara a las demas por su movil, entendieron

MIYAKO: no parece mala idea pero que ganamos con esto

KAORU: esta idea me facina y al final que recivira la ganadora

MOMOKO: yo antes de venir publique en la web nuestra carrera y si algun interesado en verla se acerca ganaremos un pase directo a las competencias callejeras y talvez tengamos la dicha de ir alas tan deseadas carreras, y si alguna de nosotroas gana podra pedirles lo que quiera alas perdedoras, claro a exepcion de su moto entendieron

MIYAKO: buena idea solo como sabremos que nos obaservan

KAORU: muy interesante tu propuesta, como sabremos que habra personas observandonos

MOMOKO: simple, porque me contacto un tal sakamoto el que se ocupa de organisar las carreras me dijo que entre las sombras nos verian que solo corrieramos con todo lo que tenemos, bueno de aqui es la partida... una cosa antes tambien me dijo que alguien podria aparecer a arruinarnos la carrera cuidado porque dijo que esos sujetos eran fuertes.

MIYAKO: no te preocupes yo comfio en bublles

KAORU: en quien?

MIYAKO: en mi moto asi le puse de cariño

MOMOKO: pense que me volvia loca yo tambien le puse a la mia, su nombre es blossom

KAORU: si lo se es de locos yo le puse butercup ...comenzamos chicas

MIYAKO/MOMOKO: claro

las chicas se alistaban, mientras que muy cerca de ahi (yo diria practicamente alado) para ser presisos en un lado de la barda destruida estaban los 3 oyendo y comentan en susurros para no ser oidos

BRICK: ese maldito sakamoto se suponia qe no debia revelar nada

BOOMER: brick que no escuchaste la chica dijo que ella se contacto con el

BUTCH: veo que las 3 estan ansiosas por entrar a las carreras

BRICK: pero se los vamos a inpedir ya saben cada uno les impediran poder avansar, su trabajo es inpedir que lleguen a su destino

BUTCH/BOOMER: si

por otro lado las chicas ya estaban saliendo ya que la noche era corta y su camino largo

MOMOKO: bueno chicas las veo en la meta

MIYAKO: no si yo llego primero

KAORU: usds morderan mi polvo de ganadora

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las 3 ya ivan volando con sus motos, momoko agarro la parte central, miyako la lateral izquierda y kaoru lateral derecha, los chicos esperaron un poco a que se alejaran y fueron detras de ellas cada quien fue con su contraparte, esta carrera promete mucho que desear solo esperemos que no venga ningun contratiempo ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya eso salio el proximo capitulo hare el punto de vista mio narrando las tre carreras haci que sera largo mas aun que los primeros bueno ya me voy alguna duda la dejan en los reviews

SaYoNoRa


	4. Chapter 4

LUCKA SAMA: bueno respondo reviews

el capitulo en si sera como dije mi punto de vista narrando las carreras bueno los veo abajo

-AMOR SIN LIMITE DE VELOCIDAD-

cap 4 tercera vuelta, los dragones vs the angels

la carrera empezo primero vallamos con momoko la cual ya iva a su cometido empezaba a ver la ciudad, mientra que escondidos muchos veian como corria su forma tan gracil dejaba una especie de energia quemante algo asi como una estela de fuego, la llegada ala ciudad fue vista por personas arriba de edificios y otras que se asomaban por los callejones, momoko se desemvolvia bien puesto que en cada curva, derrape u acelero lo hacia perfectamente, todo seguido por un chico que se acerco a ella rapidamente y le grito

BRICK: te mueves bien niña pero dime eres capaz de alcanzarme

MOMOKO: no me digas o mas bien eres tu capaz de seguirme el paso

de inmediato acelera dejando a su oponente atras de ella, por ello tambien aumenta la velocidad y la alcanza en custion de segundos, la chica lo veia por un espejo que traia la moto al momento de observarlo se enoja pues hace que salga de su curso

MOMOKO:(no puede ser pense que cuando dijo de lo bueno que eran los dragones de caminos, pero no me dare porvencida no estuve practicando en valde para esta carreray donde quiera que esten observandome les demostraremos que somos alguien de que hablar) oye te propongo un reto dragon rojo¡

BRICK:(pense que no le habian dicho quienes somos veremos que dice) mhp dime que tienes en mente niña¡

MOMOKO: deja de llamarme asi, pero que te parece competir contra mi ¡

BRICK: eso suena interesante, pero que no compites con tus otras dos amigas¡

MOMOKO: no se si te aigas dado cuentaque la mayoria nos ve y piensan que me humillaras en cualquier momento, solo te propongo que corras contra mi y el que llegue primero ganara solo sabremos quien llegue primero entre mis amigas y yo por una llamada ¡

BRICK : buena oferta pero dime que gano yo si te venzo y que ganaras tu si logras vencerme

MOMOKO: veo que no eres nada despistado, pero si gano yo me revelaras tu identidad sin salir huyendo,y si ganas tu me retirare de tu vista y jamas sabras de mi

BRICK: justo, pero yo no busco eso que tal si gano yo me serviras durante un mes sin dar objesiones

MOMOKO: bien hecho

asi los dos aceleraron a fondo de tal manera que casi no se veian, todo aquel que los veia se asombraba ya que en cada vuelta ninguno sedia la carrera estaba al rojo vivo, los dos estaba cabeza a cabeza llegaban al centro de la ciudad solo quedaba unos pocos kilometros para llegar y en un rapido movimiento brick se pociciona adelante de ella tomando la delantera pero momoko no se dio por vencida ya quue igualo la velocidad de este y lo alcanzo ya estaban apunto de llegar solo quedaba una vuelta, brick estaba asombrado nadie habia podido seguirle el paso pero ella estaba dandole batalla, dando la ultima vuelta paso algo inesperado brick aumento como nunca antes su velocidad y llego ala alcaldia antes de momoko y en su cara le dijo

BRCIK: (sonrisa de lado) admito que corrers bien pero aun no eres un reto para mi por ahora dignate a cumplir tu parte de el trato

MOMOKO:(sacandose el casco ) dime genio como quieres que cumpla si no se quien eres

BRICK: bueno si te digo que ya me has visto yo te hablare el dia indicado... nos vemos

este se fue y dejo a momoko con un amargo sabor en la boca pues perdio, por otro lado hace lo que habia propuesto le habla primero a miyako

-bueno miyako donde estas

- si estoy cerca ya puedo ver la alcaldia... ahh ten cuidado bruto

-miyako que tienes

-bueno digamos que estoy en un predicamento... bueno momoko te vere en menos de cinco minutos

-bueno nos vemos

ella cuelga su celular, mientras que con miyako competia para ver quien era mas rapido pues combatia con el pues de la nada habia salido a correr contra ella

FLASH BACK

habia empezado a correr por donde se fue, mientras corria alguien la seguia muy de cerca hasta que estuvo ala altura de ella

BOOMER: ola que haces corriendo sola en las calles y sola

MIYAKO: ehh quien eres

BOOMER: digamos que un corredor

MIYAKO(talvez el sea de los que dijo momoko sera mejor que no me deje ) a bueno corredor misterioso nos vemos tengo que llegar a mi destino

acelero dejando a este muy atras pero viendo que no se dejaria igualo su velocidad alcansandola en una vuelta

BOOMER: bueno de que corres bien lo haces pero dime que tal unos derrapones

MIYAKO: que propones corredor misterioso

BOOMER: que quien de mas derrapones antes de llegar a tu destino gana

MIYAKO: suena bien pero dime que ganamos los dos con esto

BOOMER: bueno si dado que tu ganes sabras quien soy, pero si yo gano haras lo que yo diga por un mes completo

MIYAKO: bueno acepto el trato nos vemos corredor misterioso

BOOMER: no si yo llego primero

los dos aceleraron a fondo y en cada vuelta que daban derrapaban de una manera sublime en algunas calles habia agua en la cual miyako parecia que dansaba en ella mientras boomer sacaba polvo que parecia levantarse para el

MIYAKO: querido corredor van 5

BOOMER: tan pocas yo llevo 7 aun te falta mucho

MIYAKO: bueno menos charla y mas accion

volvieron a comenza pero el movil de miyako sono

-bueno miyako donde estas

- si estoy cerca ya puedo ver la alcaldia... ahh ten cuidado bruto

-miyako que tienes

-bueno digamos que estoy en un predicamento... bueno momoko te vere en menos de cinco minutos

-bueno nos vemos

MIYAKO: fijate por donde conduces por favor

BOOMER: perdon lo que pasa es que me bloqueaste el camino y no hubo manera de pasar

MIYAKO: bueno ya solo queda la ultima vuelta quien haga la mejor derrapada ganara

BOOMER: bueno

los dos aceleran y al llegar ala vuelta algo paso miyako perdio el contro y salio derrapada para otro lugar dando a boomer la victoria absoluta, por otro lado miyako no perdio el contro de su moto solo se salio de el carril retomando el contro se dirige hacia el corredor misterioso y le dice

MIYAKO: un trato es un trato cuando empeare a servirte

BOOMER: daddo que tienes que continuar con esta carrera un dia te caere de sorpresa ya me conoces y yo ati ... ya nos vemos despues

END FLASH BACK

salio hacia un punto desconocido y miyako se dirgio ala alcaldia donde vio a momoko recargada en su moto

MIYAKO:(ya llego hasta ella) veo que llegaste primera verdad

MOMOKO: si pero aun no ha llegado kaoru cierto?

MIYAKO: si mejor le hablamos para saber si estabien

- bueno kaoru donde estas

- SI ESO CREO QUE TARDARE UN POCO MAS DE LO QUE CREI ... VES TARADO SOY MEJOR QUE TU

-kaoru con quien hablas

- NO CON NADIE NOS VEMOS DESPUES

colgo el telefono, entonces estas se quedaron esperando, mientras en otor lado presisamente en el bosque cerca de la alcaldia estaba kaoru corriendo pero al parecer se divertia

FLASH BACK

la chica al ir de ese lado se le facilitaba ya que ahi estaba la parte menos concurrida, habi de todo rampas improvisadas caminos con todo tipo de superficies y a ella le encantaba pasar por ahi porque hacia de todo no le importaba perder ya que no a sabiendas como eran sus compañeras, se tomo su tiempo mas algo le molesto porque habia alguien impidiendo su camino

KAORU:(sacandose el casco)oye quitate de en medio me estorvas

BUTCH (igual sacandose el casco ) he veo que aun no se te baja lo agresivo verdad rudita

KAORU: TU¡que haces aqui

BUTCH: vengo a destrosarte aqui nadie podra derrotarme

KAORU:¬¬ ya acabaste me estorvas tengo algo que hacer

BUTCH: veo que no entiendes verdad ¬¬

KAORU: de que hablas

BUTCH: que te parece una apuesta

KAORU: he ahora hablamos el mismo idioma, que apuestas

BUTCH: bueno, si yo gano haras todo lo que yo quiero sin objeciones

KAORU: pero y si yo gano

BUTCH: si tu ganas que lo dudo mucho admitire que eres mas fuerte que yo

KAORU: que no se te olviden tus palabras porque hare que que las cumplas

BUTCH: bueno pero recuerda que haras todo lo que yo diga unque sea lo mas ridiculo

KAORU: trato hecho cretino

los dos alistaron sus motos y se subieron en ellas, arrancaron y se fueron en marcha los dos empezaron con saltos derrapes e incluso mortales nada comlicado para ellos siguieron con carreras muy mortales ya que pasaron por los peores terrenos, eso no fue suficiente asiq ue se dirigieron al bosque que se encuentra delante de esa parte de la ciudad, ya comezaron a deambular butch hacia todo tipo de acrobacias mientras que kaoru lo igualaba de manera unica hasta que en una de sus acrobacias suena su movil

- bueno kaoru donde estas

- SI ESO CREO QUE TARDARE UN POCO MAS DE LO QUE CREI ... VES TARADO SOY MEJOR QUE TU

-kaoru con quien hablas

- NO CON NADIE NOS VEMOS DESPUES

de manera butch le responde haciendo otra motal, kaoru iva para lo mismo pero en un descuido cae de la moto nada grave pero hace que pierda de manera que se enoja de sobremanera

BUTCH: he bueno te veo el lunes ¨esclava¨

KAORU: nadamas porque soy de palabra no objecionare contra eso

despues de decir eso kaoru arranca su moto y llega con sus amigas las cuales esperaban comversando

END FLASH BACK

llego al momento con sus amigas y la ven con un caracter algo irritable

MOMOKO: estasbien kaoru

MIYAKO: si que tienes kaoru

KAORU: no nada simplemente que me paso algo

MOMOKO: dejame adivinar te topaste con uno de los dragones de la tierra verdad

MIYAKO: tu tambien

KAORU: que ose que el que me enfrento era la tal persona

MOMOKO: si ... pasando a otro asunto yo quede primeras

MIYAKO: y ahora que es lo que pediras

MOMOKO: nada, simplemente que me acompañen en todo lo que resta bueno y tambien pedirles que sean mis amigas

KAORU: solo eso dalo por hecho, nadamas que no me hagan vestir como usds yo me visto como quiero y me comporto igual

MIYAKO: no ay problema jijiji bueno ya son mas de las 4: 45am tenemos que volver a casa a descansar un poco nos vemos

KAORU. si adios

MOMOKO: nos vemos el lunes en la escuela

las tres se dirigen por caminos distintos encima de su moto, en una calle lejana unos sujetos de la misma edad hablaban, entre ellos brick boomer butch y el tal sakamoto

SAKAMOTO: que opinan, para mi parecer ya estan lista para entrar en las competencias

BRICK: bueno saben correr pero eso no quita que me vengare un rato

BUTCH: que no me digas que tu tambien apostaste

BOOMER: yo si

BRICK: bueno habia que ponerle emocion al asunto y por lo visto no estan nada mal esas 3

BOOMER: si por eso me pedi ala rubia

BUTCH: yo le hare la vida de cuadritos a la ruda

BRICK: tengo planeado como hacerla sufrir ... bueno nos vemos cualquier carrera nos llamas

SAKAMOTO: si pero no olvides que THE ANGELS podran enterarse

BUTCH: THE ANGELS? quienes son ellas

SAKAMOTO: el nuevo nombre que recibieron por mayoria de votos

BOOMER: y se podria saber el porque de ese nombre

SAKAMOTO: bueno dicen que al momento de correr es como si volaran de una manera tan docil, pero al mismo tiempo feroz, sus dotes se semejan ala perfeccion y como muchos saben los unicos seres perfectos son los angeles y e ahi su nombre, de casualidad alguien sabe como se llaman

BRICK:(que hago si le digo sus nombres puede que salga algo mal... ah ya se ) la de la moto rosa es BLOSSOM

le da un codazo a sus hermanos y parece que estos entendieron

BOOMER: la de la moto azul se llama BUBLLES

BUTCH: eh? si la de verde es BUTERCUP

SAKAMOTO: bueno ahora las bautisaremos como, SPICE BLOSSOM, DELICATED BUBLLES y AGRESIVE BUTERCUP, les avisare que estan aprovadas para entrar al dinamo

LOS TRES: NOOO¡

SAKAMOTO: que porque no

BRICK: no te preocupes nosotros les diremos

SAKAMOTO: no hay problema yo les aviso

BOOMER: no estamos con ellas en el instituto

BUTCH: si amenos que quieras sentir mis puños en tu cara te recomiendo que no habras la boca

este solo quedo asustado ya que no queria sentir la furia de los chicos ya cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: ya volvi cualquier aclaracion la respndo en el sig cap nos vemos

SaYoNaRa


	5. Chapter 5

LUCKA SAMA: respondo reviews

bueno e ahi las aclaraciones este capitulo hablara de una fiesta en la cual se reunen todos hasta sakamoto(la verdad no se quie es el pero lo eh oido XD si alguien me dice seria de mucha ayuda) la fiesta como muchos saben aqui son ricos pero de ves en cuando se hacen fiestas de caridad alas cuales estan mas que obligados a ir, bueno como siempre las PPGZ no me pertenecen si lo fueran ya saben el resto los veo abajo

-AMOR SIN LIMITE DE VELOCIDAD-

cap 5 cuarta vuelta, conociendonos formalmente

despues de llegar a su casa se dispusieron a dormir muy placidamente durante muy poco tiempo ya que dando las 8:00 am fueron a levantarlas

MOMOKO PDV

bueno despues de llegar a mi casa a eso de las 5:00am pero me duro muy poco el gusto de dormir ya que llego estela una de las triadas de la casa a levantarme con el pretexto de que mis padres me requerian en el comedor, que no ven que es fin de semana donde las personas normales descansan, bueno mejor me levanto ya, tengo que ocultar estas terribles ojeras ah ya se me pondre un poco de maquillaje para disimularlo, ya solo un poco de manera que se vea natural, ya estoy bajo y lo primero que encuentro es una ecena poco peculiar mi familia desayunando y riendo muy tranquilamente eso es de pocas veces, al parecer ya se dieron cuenta que baje, aun sigo con mi pijama asi que es normal.

MAMA D MOMOKO: ah hija que bueno que te levantaste

MOMOKO: (bostezo) ahh si mama

PAPA D M: hija porque tan cansada

KURIKO:(risa picara( que no alo mejor y oensaba en su novio ehh momoko

MOMOKO: ay kuriko siempre armando chisme y no lo que pasa es que los deberes me tuvieron hasta muy tarde despierta

MAMA D M: bueno momoko pero procura no enfermarte

MOMOKO:(ahora si muy preocupada ) si madre, ... [sentandose y almorzando] y madre para que querias verme tan temprano

MAMA D M: bueno hija estaras entereda de que cada año la fundacion flowers hace un baile de caridad juntando fondos para las obras publicas

MOMOKO: si eh oido, pero yo que tengo que ver en eso

MAMA D M: bueno la verdad hay un puesto en el que te metimos

MOMOKO: de que hablan

MAMA: bueno de que estaras en subasta para las personas de ese lugar, en menos palabras te venderan al mejor postor por lo que dure la fiesta

MOMOKO: QUE¡ no puede ser lo hicieron sin consultarme, pero papa esta deacuerdo con esto

PAPA: si estoy de acuerdo, pues si lo haces parte de las ganancias seran dadas a nuestro bufet de abogados, asi que ve y compra un lindo vestido porque esta noche seras de el mejor postor

MOMOKO: (no puede ser hacen cosas sin consultarme mejor ya ni digo nada porque me puede ir peor, solo no quiero ni imaginarme quien sera el que logre comprarme) si madre, si me disculpan me arreglare para salir a comprar el vestido

FIN DE MOMOKO PDV

MIYAKO PDV

despues de que llegue me quede profundamente dormida pues ya que estaba exausta, dormi placidamente durante un rato ya que a eso de las nueve de la mañana llego minerva, diciendo que mi abuela me solicitaba ya que habia recibido noticias de mis padres, veo unas orribles ojeras en mis ojos no puedo dejar que mi abuela me vea asi, coloco un poco de base para maquillaje, listo aun con mi pijama bajo y encuentro a mi abuela sentada como siempre tomando su té y ahora leyendo el diario matutino, al parecer ya se dio cuenta de mi precencia ya que me invito a sentarme

MIYAKO: buenos dias obasama

ABUELA: buenos dias miyako, te preguntaras porque te mande llamar

MIYAKO: bueno minerva-san me dijo que mis padres la contactaron

ABUELA : si exactamente, has oido hablar de el baile de caridad de flowers

MIYAKO: si lo eh oido obasama

ABUELA: bueno lo que me dijieron que asistieramos en su lugar

MIYAKO: (no lo que quiero en estos momentos es descansar ) que bien abuela

ABUELA: espera no eh acabado tambien me dijieron que te metieron a un programa para recaudar fondos, te subastaran al que pague mas y le serviras lo que dure la fiesta y no podras negarte a nada de lo que este postor te pida

MIYAKO: PERO OBASAMA COMO PUDO ACEPTAR TAL TRATO ¡

ABUELA:(mirada penetrante) miyako se hara lo que tus padres te digan

MIYAKO:(intimidada) estabien(no no quiero nada de esto pero si me niego tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir)

ABUELA: bueno en el transcurso de la tarde vendran a arreglarte ya que tu ropa esta lista

MIYAKO: si claro obasama ... si me disculapa me retiro

no puede ser ahora sin consultarme me han vendido yo no quiero eso, bueno mejor me alisto ya que las personas que vienen son un poco estrictas

FIN MIYAKO PDV

KAORU PDV

ah que pereza despues de llegar a dormir me mandaron hablar, no pude dormir mas que 3 horas ya que ah que ojerotas tengo nee asi ire, bajo y como todos los fines de semana mi familia riendo por cualquier tonteria que hace sho mi hermano pequeño, me siento y pego la cabeza e la mesa ya que aunque lo disimule tengo sueño

MAMA D K: are kaoru hija que tienes te sientes mal

KAORU:(super bozteso) mhmhm no estoy bien solo cansada

PAPA K: que pasa esa no es la hija que conosco

DAI: que acaso estuviste hablando con tu novio hermana

KAORU:(se abalanzo contra el hermano mientras decia) claro que no hermano, lo que pasa es que derrote tu record en el videojuego vive con eso

lo suelta y de inmediato la madre le da una noticia no muy agradable

MAMA D K: hija que cres, estamos imvitados al baile de caridad de la fundacion flowers

KAORU: ehh que bien me traen un recuerdo

PAPA : no nada de eso niña tu tambien vas ya que estas en el programa de subastas

KAORU: QUE ESTOY EN QUE ¡

MAMA: si hija no te enojes es para una buena causa

KAORU: si para la causa de tomar dinero que no es suyo

MAMA: no lo veas asi hija esta actividad se hizo para dar mas apoyo a las personas que menos carecen

KAORU: pero mama sabes que esas cosas no me gustan

MAMA: pero hija asi podras vestir un lindo vestido y conocer a muchos chicos

DAI: (haciendo caras chistosa) si a mi hermana la seguiran muchos hombres se casa con uno de ellos y tendra hijos si beso beso

KAORU: ya dejame dai o quieres que diga lo que vi cuando estabas con sofi

DAI(congelamiento momentaneo) eh que vistes

KAORU: soo pues puedes asegurar que si digo estaras en un internado para monjes en toda tu vida

jajaj devieron ver su reaccion lo unico malo esque no se nada de ellos solo escuche una noche como hablaba con ella, espera mi mama me dijo algo

MAMA: bueno hija prepare un vestido divino para ti, ya que son muchas personas importantes

KAORU: ya mama quiero descansar deperdido un rato

MAMA: estabien solo te quiero decir que la fiesta es alas 8:00 pm

KAORU: si estabien

ay como odio eso de mis padres elegir sobre cosas que no me interesan en lo absoluto pero como digo si no voy el tonto de sho puede revelar que corro, ah si el ya sabe una noche me vio pasar corriendo y para que no se me olvidara me tomo video, si los odio en serio, tengo que desayunar, jugar, hacer deporte y muchas cosas mas empezare porque la tarde es corta y ya entre tanta charla me dieron las 3 de la tarde.

FIN KAORU PDV

despues de que las chicas terminaran de arreglarse, los chicos tambien pasaban casi por lo mismo ellos habian regresado de una salida al centro de la ciudad, la madre ya los estaba esperando

MAMA: hijos que bueno que llegaron

la madre los recibio sentada en la estancia

BRICK: si madre

BOOMER: que ocurre mama te noto muy seria

MAMA: no es nada lo que pasa esque ya les habia dicho sobre la fiesta de la fundacion flowers no?

los hijos solo asintieron y la mama prosiguio

MAMA: ya que soy unas de las organisadoras de tal modo que no puedo faltar

BUTCH: y eso a que nos lleva a nosotros

MAMA: bueno quisiera ver si podian ir en mi lugar ya que tengo una junta en francia esta misma noche

BUTCH: que no podemos nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer

MAMA: vean el lado amable, su padre estara ahi, y la junta que tengo en francia es mas importante solo quiero que vallan a representarme esten presente un rato y se vallan si gustan

BRICK : dime madre todas la personas mas importantes estaran ahi

MAMA: sin falta, ahi estaran desde abogados, comerciantes hasta la familia de el corredor mas popular de el momento porque la pregunta

brick miro de manera qu enttendieran los hermanos que al mometo captaron

BRICK: no madre ve sin preocupaciones ala junta que nosotros iremos en tu representacion ala fiesta

MAMA: gracias hijos, su ropa ya esta en sus recamaras, dense prisa ya que la fiesta es en una hora, ya me voy suerte ... ah y se me olvidaba decir tienen dienro para participar en las diversas actividades que hay en la fiesta

los hijos asitieron y despues de un rato ya se dirigian ala fiesta muy abien vestidos, brick llevaba puesto un esmoking color negro con camisa color rojo,el no portaba corbata, su pelo dado que no llevaba gorra se dejo el pelo al natural, boomer iva muy bien vestido todo en su lugar, su traje color blanco matisaba con la camisa color azul cielo que llevaba, su corbata en tonos negros quedaba perfecto, en cambio butch no era de los que les encantaba ir muy formales portaba el pantalon de el traje negro, su camisa iva desfajada y el saco lo portaba con una mano en la espalda todo sin la corbata, su cabello no cambia en nada aun lo trai con una coleta dejando una chasquilla al frente, los tres llegaron a un salon muy grande donde varias mucamas y mayordomos muy bien vestidos

MAYORDOMO EN LA ENTRADA: nombre por favor

BRICK: somos los hijos de la señora kaijura, venimos en su representacion

M EN LA E: ... eh si qui esta pasen por favor

entraron y vieron a muchas personas las cuales vestian elegante, en el mismo lugar se veian comversando a tre chicas de la misma edad que destacaban por su forma de vestir, la primera de tes color crema vestia con un vestido rojo a media pierna, un escote muy pronunciado en la espalda, unos zapatos plateados haciendo juego con la joyeria que traia, su cabello lo trenzo para un lado, su maquillaje aunque es fuerte la hacia resaltar esos ojos rosas, nadams que un labial color carmin, sus ojos tenuemente pintados, se delineo el contorno de el ojom y su rimel daba mas a desear a esa chica, la siguiente portaba un kimmono color azul celeste con estampado de abanicos pequeños color blanco, sus zapatos no destacaban mucho puesto que el kimono los tapaba, su cabello estaba amarrado en un peinado alto, dejando pequeños bucles adelante, al ir maquillada solo daba mas a su cara de angel, no iva tan maquillada simplemente un lip gloss color rosa palo, una sombra un poco marcada dando volumen a al parpado, dado que no llevaba rimel el delineador hacia todo el trbajo, la ultima tria un vestido de noche color verde esmeralda que se pegaba a su cuerpo era de esote muy pronunciado en la parte de adelante, el vestido era acompañado por unos tacones en negro algo altos, su cabello dado que no era muy largo, lograron acomodarlo de lado dando una impresion de chica madura, el maquillaje no era tan cargado, su boca era pintada de un color vino, en sus parpados lebaba un color verde casi miel, un poco de delineador y rimel y termina la dicha de lo arreglada.

MOMOKO: ay chicas que les digo mi familia ni siquiera me pregunto si queria participar

MIYAKO: (trsitemente) si mi abuela me dijo que no tendria alternativa para participar

KAORU:(molesta ) a mi nisiquiera me gustan estas cosas, no se como accedi a que me trajeran

MOMOKO: si quien lo diria kaoru traes un vestido eso si es nuevo para ti

KAORU: puaj ni me lo recuerdes que tan solo caminar siento que me caere

MIYAKO: (animadose) no tu vestido tambien es lindo momoko, kaoru tambien estas muy linda

MOMOKO: pero que dices miyako tu destacas con lo linda que te ves con ese kimono

KAORU: ay que admitir que se ven bien, por mi parte a mi no me gusta este tipo de cosas ...

una risa de las tre se hizo presente, de un momento a otro alguien se sube a un pequeño ecenerio y comienza a hablar

YUKI: muy buenas noches tengan todos usds, sean bienvenidos ala fiesta anual de la fundacion flowers, dejenme presentarme soy yuki kinomoto la anfitriona de esta fiesta, como muchos saben esta fiesta se hace con fines de recaudar fondos para las personas que menos tienen,asi que tenemos un monton de actividades las cuales lo que ofrescan sera dado ala causa, bueno empezaremos con la primera actividad de esta noche, el programa indica una subasta de señoritas

esto hizo que las tre chicas se alarmaran

MOMOKO: esto no me da buena espina

MIYAKO: tengo miedo no quiero que alguien este conmigo

KAORU: ya me quiero ir estas cosas son muy aburridas

volviendo con la anunciadora

YUKI: bueno la sig es la señorita himeko shirogane quien ofrece 500 dolares

un gracioso de por ahi soloto su tino

¿?: OFRESCO 5 DOLARES

se solto una carcajada genral, en cuanto alas chicas ya habian perdido un poco el temor a causa de eso

HIMEKO: ( por el microfono) va a ver el graciosito le dire a mi papi que me hicieron

salio llorando con su vestido (de esos de princesa muy esponjosos) arrastrandole, mientras que la anunciadora seguia

YUKI: bueno despues de ese pequeño incomveniente sigamos ahora sigue unas de las hijas de las familias mas conocidas, pasen señorita momoko akutsutsumi, miyako gotokuji y kaoru matsubara, la primera momoko es hija de los famosos abogados de el coctel internacional, provee las mejores calificaciones de su escuela, sabe distintos tipos de defensa personal, su etiqueta es inmecionable, empecemos la oferta con 500 dolares quien da mas

¿?: 1000 DOLARES

YUKI: MIL DOLARES ALA UNA

¿?: 1500 DOLARES

YUKI: VAN MILQUINIENTOS DOLARES AY ALGUN OTRO INTERESADO

brick al percatarse de la sonrisa mas falsa que los cantentes en un concierto en vivo decide hacer gala de su lucides

BRICK: 30.000 DOLARES Y EN EFECTIVO

YUKI: 3000 DOLARES ALA UNA (NO HAY CONTRA OFERTA ) 30.000 ALAS DOS(SIGUEN SIN LEVANTAR LA MANO ) 30.000 ALAS TRES(NO HUBO CONTRA OFERTA) VENDIDA AL JOVEN DE CABELLERA NARANJA

MOMOKO:(eh no puede ser ese sujeto no con otro pero con el no) [sonrisa falsa]

YUKI: bueno nuestra sig joven es una joya en bruto, es miyako gotokuji, hija de dos grandes la mama una gran agente de bienes raices, su padre un comerciante conocido mundialmente, y es cuidada por su abuela aqui presente la mayor gerente de aguas termales en todo japon, ella es una exelente estudiante practica karate, ella es una buena chica dado que su abuela la entrena sin falta. empezemos la oferta con 500 dolares

¿?: 1300

YUKI: oi miltrecientos quien ofrece mas

¿?: 2000

YUKI: miren ofrecen dosmil dolares, aun es tiempo de adquirirla alguien ofrece mas

boomer nota como la chica tiene baja la cabeza, no le gusta la expresion que tiene hace lo mismo que su hermano

BOOMER: 25.000 DOLARES A CONTADO

YUKI: 25 ALA UNA, 25 ALAS DOS, 25 ALAS TRES ... VENDIDA AL JOVEN DE OJOS AZULES... bueno la sig joven es hija de el ex corredor y manager del ahora famosos corredor dai matsubara, ella es experta a en cualquier deporte, posee un buen promedio en la escuela y es un poco temperamental, quien ofrece 500

¿?:500

YUKI. oi 500 alguien puede mas

¿?: 3000 DOLARES

YUKI: MAS ALGUIEN PUEDE MAS

butch vio ala chica volteando hacia un lado con un seño fruncido, para molestarla aun mas de lo que a planeado decide tomar cartas en el asunto

BUTCH: 45, 000 DOLARES Y LOS PAGO AQUI JE

YUKI: 45,000 ALA UNA(todos intimidados por su mirada) ALAS DOS(siguen igual) Y ALAS TRES... VENDIDA AL JOVEN DE MIRADA MALVADA JEJEJE... PASEMOS CON LA SIGUIENTE ELLA ES ...

KAORU:(QUE NO SE LE HACE SUFICIENTE CON LO DE LA APUESTA QUE QUIERE FREGARME LA VIDA AUN MAS )

YUKI: bueno queridos imvitados hemos reunido mas de lo que pensabamos los compradores que adquirieron una pueden pasar ala mesa con el numero que seles entrego para entregarles a quien eligieron

todos los compradores hicieron una fila entre los cuales estaban los hermanos

BRICK: valla porque compraron si a usds no son los que se les ve en estos asuntos

BUTCH: je solo la compre para empezar a hacerle la vida imposible

BOOMER: yo solo quiero algo de compañia

BRICK: y si tuviste que escojer ala rubia verdad

BOOMER(nervisos) jeje no se de que hablan jeje... mira sigues brick

MAYORDOMO: bueno joven que numero tiene

BRICK: 15

MAYORDOMO: si numero 15 ... AKUTSUTSUMI VENGA, bueno pagara en efectivo, cheque o tarjeta

BRICK: en efectivo

le entrega la cantidad especificada y va por su adquisicion, el sig fue boomer

MAYORDOMO: numero porfavor

BOOMER: 20

MAYORDOMO: si el numero correspondiente a gotokuji(hace una seña la cual se acerca) piensa pagar en efectico tarjeta o cheque

BOOMER: efectivo

igual le entrega la cantidad se acerca amiyako y se van, el ultimo fue butch

MAYORDOMO: que numero tiene joven

BUTCH: el 45

MAYORDOMO: si correspondiente a matsubara(igual ella acudio con un mal genio) pagara en efectivo, targeta, o cheque

BUTCH: en efectivo

le entrega la canidad designada y se fue con la chica la cual no se veia muy feliz que digamos, asi dio inicio alas presentaciones formales de cada quien ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno no me pregunten cuento dinero les dieron ya que se imaginan que es mucho bueno los veo en el sig cap ya saben cualquier duda la respondo en el sig cap

SaYoNorA


	6. Chapter 6

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi respondo reviews

bueno espero que les guste el cap como siempre las ppgz no me pertenecen si no los abogados que tengo apuntandome en la espalda no estuvieran aqui dicen que la historia causa impacto pero ya me asustaron quiero a mi pastel solo me dan pan seco y agua sin sabor quiero algo dulce bueno nos vemos abajo(si esque no muero en el inteto)

-AMOR SIN LIMITE DE VELOCIDAD-

cap 6 vuelta 5, ellos nos conocen y nosotras a ellos

despues de que cada quien fuera por su compra se dividieron en cierto punto desconocido, brick se fue al salon, boomer salio al jardin y butch estaban en una prueba en la cual habian anunciado y e modo de reto kaoru y el terminaron ahi, pasemos con boomer

caminaban por el jardin muy pacificamente ninguno de los dos decia nada, hasta que miyako se digana a hablar

MIYAKO: digame joven him que es lo que puedo hacer

todo lo dijo con la cabeza baja ya que se sentia triste pues ella no queria pasar asi su noche

BOOMER: no solo digame como se llama (para que le pregunto si ya se... ella me puede es linda y todo que hace ella para que me interese)

MIYAKO: (levantando la cabeza ) mi nombre es miyako gotokugi un placer conocerlo

BOOMER(sonrojado) solo deja las formalidades, hola mi nombre es boomer him

miyako al ver las intenciones de el joven se siente un poco mas segura y decid empezar una comversacion

MIYAKO: y dime boomer solo vienes con tus hermanos olo acompaña alguien mas

BOOMER: no venimos solos pero aqui esta mi papa en algun lugar de la fiesta

MIYAKO: (ahora que lo pienso bien este joven tiene la misma voz que el corredor de la otra vez... que tonta eh sido bueno le preguntare haber si sabe) nee boomer sabes

BOOMER: que pasa

MIYAKO: sabes dude por un momento pero por tu voz me lo comfirmas, eres el corredor dragon de el viento no es ai

BOOMER: (nervioso) no se de que me hablas quien es ese

MIYAKO: (seria) no me engañas, tu me viste correr la otra noche y apostaria lo que fuera a que mis amigas ya saben que son usds

BOOMER:( serio pero sonrisa altanera) veo que la delicada niña perfecta me descubrio, pero dieme que crees que diran tus padres o mejor aun tu abuela de ese pequeño secreto, mira que bien si no cumples con tu mitad de la apueta puede irte muy mal

MIYAKO: NO¡ por todo lo que sea no le digas a nadie, no esntiendes mis motivos (corre una lagrima por su mejilla)

BOOMER: que dices no lo haces por gusto propio

MIYAKO: (cabeza gacha ) si solo que no por los motivos que tu crees

BOOMER: entonces porque, cual es ee motivo desconocido

MIYAKO: uir

BOOMER: de que

MIYAKO: de las constante presiones, de no ver a mis padres, de sentirme sola, de que me obliguen a estudiar algo que no quiero de todo, pero no me e atrevido a dejarlos (llora) que no vez que vivir esta vida es miserable

BOOMER:(jamas pense eso, pense que el unico que vivia una vida miserable era yo, tambien pense que la reina de azucar era toda perfeccion)

MIYAKO: (llorar) como soy alguien de pabra no dejare mi promesa aun lado, y no piense en retractarte por mi historia , porque aunque suene tonto esto es lo que quiero quiero poder correr aun si eso implique problemas po...

ya no termino su oracion porque le puso un dedo en la boca indicando que guardara silencio

BOOMER: shh ya no digas mas tendras lo que pidas nadamas que ni una palabra alos demas

MIYAKO: si

mientras boomer tambien le revelo un poco de el porque de que corren, esto pasaba en el jardin, en una especie de bosque se encontraban butch y kaoru discutiendo como siempre

KAORU: ya deja de fregarme que no estaras en paz despues de lo que paso en aquella noche

BUTCH: je pense que la hija de el famoso tokio matsubara seria mas fuerte

KAORU: ya te dije no me friegue rapido que tengo que vencerte, como dije no le tengo miedo a nada (a quien engaño ya me quiero salir de aqui ){gotita en la cien] ... oye idiota porque no me dijiste que corrias

BUTCH: como me llamastes ni que estuvieras ... eh no pues que te tengo que contar el porque, solo te digo que es para divertirme viendo como destrozo a todos en la carretera jejeje

KAORU: mph y dime que se siente el correr contra alguien

BUTCH: es lo mejor ver la expresion de tristesa te da la satisfaccion que nesesitas... dime verdesita porque corres tu en realidad

KAORU: por ningun motivo en particular, esque me gusto ver un dia ami hermano correr y me animo a intentarlo, ahora es dificil bajar de la moto

BUTCH: ehh no sabia eso, ... vamos tengo que ganar se que algo te tiene que asustar

KAORU: eso lo veremos jajajaj[risa de nervios](aquien engaña el bosque en medio de la noche no me gusta ...no no ´puedo perder si me voy en las noches mas obscuras esto no tiene que ser nada) vamos[ mirada de determinacion]

siguieron por todo el bosque y terminaron en primer lugar

BUTCH: que no se te valla a olvidar tu trato

KAORU: ya deja de fregar soy una persona de palabra jamas dejo nada de lo que prometo

BUTCH: bueno

siguieron discutiendo por un rato hasta que llegaron al salon que por cierto ya estaban ahi miyako y boomer, que por cierto ahi estaban desde que se acabo la subasta momoko y brick acabando de bailar un bals

BRICK: bailas bien

MOMOKO: (por dios cuanto tengo que soportar esto,sabia de antemano que mi apuesta con el iva a darse pero no que tan pronto){sonrisa fingida} gracias usd tambien baila bien

BRICK: hablame de tu porfavor no creo que el formalismo les quede mucho que digamos

MOMOKO: veo que ya te diste cuenta no es asi dragon de el fuego

BRICK: siempre tan lista verdad,

MOMOKO: bueno digamos que tu voz te delato

BRICK: mira que para ser la proxima lider de el bufet de abogados eres digna de elogiar

MOMOKO:(no muy comvencida) si claro,... entonces que mas pudo hacer

BRICK: oye mirame porque no te oigo muy comvencida sobre el asunto

MOMOKO:(evitando la mirada) muy observador, es verdad no quiero ser abogada para nada

BRICK: y que pensarian tus padres sobre eso

MOMOKO:(risa sarcastica) jaja mis padres piensan que estoy loca, eso responde tu pregunta

BRICK: mas de lo que piensas, dime que piensas hacer?

MOMOKO: hacerme independiente, terminando la escuela me ire lejos estudiare lo que quiero

BRICK: mira que ´piensas en grande ... pero si algo asi me pasara creeme que haria lo mismo

MOMOKO: pues vive con unos padres que quieren controlar tu vida todo el tiempo y creeme que estarias dispuesto a eso y mas ... bueno no creo que tu curiosiodad sea nadamas eso que quieres

BRICK: la verdad conocer un poco mas a la persona que me servira durante un mes completo

MOMOKO: como dijiste un mes y ese mes quedamos que epezaba el lunes

BRICK: ey no me culpes querias quedar con un viejo bochon, bigoton y feo o conmigo

MOMOKO: bueno si lo pones asi, si puede ser que me haigas salvado de lo que podia pedir el hombre gordo y bonachon (falsa preocupacion) imaginate si me pide cosas indevidas me muero

BRICK: si tienez razon, no podria dejar que ese viejo te haga

MOMOKO: jajaja si pero basta de burla pasemos a asuntos que nos coniernen alos dos, que han dicho los de las carreras sobre nosotras exijo saber

BRICK: muy volada niña ... que te pareceria si te digo que estan aceptadas solo que tendran que esperar todo el mes que las nesesitemos

MOMOKO: ´porque si nosotros queremos entrar de inmediato

BRICK: olo digamos que las tareas que las pongamos a hacer seran un poco duras de cumplir

MOMOKO: dudas de nuestras capacidades

BRICK: no claro que no solo advierto que no podran con todo mejor esperen ademas con las carreras que tenemos no les comvienen ya que estamos en las ultimas carreras de liderato, unos 2 montes mas y se acaba la temporada

MOMOKO: esto me desepciona mucho ... oye (sonrojo) no seria mucho pedir ver las carreras una noche

BRICK: no veo la nesesidad

MOMOKO: si porfavor seria de mucha ayuda para saber como son

BRICK: esta bien pero creo que este de mas decirles que cada persona que logra entrar se les bautiza con un nombre y si es por grupo tambien

MOMOKO: de que hablas?

BRICK: que cada que entra los corredores los bautizan con un nombre en particular y asi se conoceran dentro de el DYNAMO

MOMOKO: bueno segun tu, a usds por eso les pusieron the dragons y tu conocido como el dragon de el fuego, el rubio como el de el viento, y el azabache como el de la tierra quieres decir que se los puso los corredores

BRICK: exactamente

MOMOKO: bien dime entonces coo fuimos bautizadas

BRICK: no te enojes ellos se los pusieron nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver(si tuvimos) como grupo son conocidas como the angels y por separado a ti te pusieron como spice blossom, tu amiga la rubia es delicate bublles y la ruda es agresive butercup

MOMOKO: O_o encerio porque nos pusieron asi, vale comprendo que los seudonimos de bublles butercup y blossom pero lo otro que tiene que ver

BRICK: si quieres explicacion vengan el lunes a las afueras de la ciudad a media noche

MOMOKO: cuenta con ello

MIYAKO: momoko como estas

MOMOKO: bien y kaoru

KAORU : aqui estoy... quitate no te ensimes basura

BUTCH: que te hice jeje tu te caiste sola

KAORU: mentira tu me empujaste

MOMOKO: kaoru porfavor estamos con ¨suciedad¨

los seis se rieron ante lo dicho pues comfundio la palabra a posta eso si les aliviano la noche un poco, ,mientras mas relajados comversaban mejor ya sabian quienes eran cada quien por un comentario al aire que hizo miyako, al principio fue algo dificil de discutir pero algo que momoko dijo alijero un poco el asunto, entre platicas, bailes, peleas absurdas y muchas cosas mas termino la fiesta ...

-continua-

L S: ya acabo ayudenme no quiero pan y agua quiero un pastel alguien ayudeme los abogados me tienen en una abitacion muy fea y lusbel lo incomunicaron conmigo quiero mi pastelTT^TT help me

SaYoNaRa


End file.
